The Slayer and Harry Potter
by klinanime
Summary: 6th year.A transfer student shows up at Hogwarts who gets along very well with the thestrals & who seems ...older. Then, the teachers begin to disappear after Dumbeldore leaves to aide the ministry. Enter Raye the Slayer.
1. Raye

Sixth year, so the characters are mostly sixteen. Well, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Raye, anyway. Well, actually, Raye… nevermind.

~*~

Harry stretched, and as he did so he felt his vertebrae chink. Sixteen. He was sixteen and going to be leaving for the Burrow soon. The threats of the Order of the Phoenix seemed to be working, as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were scared witless of him and stayed out of his way. Harry bounded out of bed, relieved he hadn't had any fits or dreams last night. Aunt Petunia had screamed aloud when Harry responded shortly to Vernon's questions when they discovered him thrashing in bed and "having funny turns" and "abnormalities."

Feeling rather sorry about breaking them, Harry pulled the black cloth from two objects on his bedside table. A lump rose in his throat as he fingered the handle of a knife and stared at his multiple reflections in a broken mirror. He stared grimly, feeling that, if it would be the last thing he did he would kill Lestrange Bellatrix, use Avada Kedavra if he had to. Sirius Black…Underneath the mirror, he worked out the newspaper article Hermione had sent him, the _Daily Prophet._

Sirius Black: Wronged and Righted?

The Ministry of Magic sheepishly admits to the hunting of the criminal Sirius Black

to be an injustice towards the said party. It is discovered that Black had been 

framed by a Death Eater by the name of Peter Pettigrew, for whom Black had 

been convicted of murdering. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbeldore, among many

other witches and wizards, have admitted to harboring and hiding Sirius Black. 

Unfortunately, along with this realization came the great pains of knowing that the 

innocent man has…

Harry averted his eyes from the rest of the article. Come to think of it, what was to happen with Buckbeak now? He rewrapped these items in the black cloth and placed them in his trunk. Getting his things into the living room was no little task, but he did it without the help of the Dursleys. Petunia and Vernon stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, as far away from the fireplace as they could, and Dudley absolutely refused to leave his bedroom. Suddenly, a figure hit the fireplace. Harry had thoughtfully removed the electric fire. 

"Hello, Harry!" Ron grinned out at him. Mr. Weasley, then Fred and George, also appeared. 

"Hello." Mr. Weasley smiled. "Alright then, ready to go?" He turned towards Petunia and Vernon and gave them a nod. As he was about to light the fire, Fred and George stopped him.

"Aw, c'mon, Dad. We can do that." Mr. Weasley rolled his eye good naturedly and stepped back as the twins pulled out their wands and suddenly a large fire cackled in the grate. 

"They've been just itching to do magic just to show that they can without getting a notice," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry's mouth twitched, quirking in a smile as he watched the flames turn green with floo powder. 

Shifting his things into the fire with Fred, or maybe George, Harry stepped back and Fred, or George, shouted, "To the burrow!"

Ron stepped in with Hedwig and George, or maybe Fred. "The burrow!"

"Well, see you, then." Harry thought he saw Aunt Petunia nod, though Uncle Vernon just glowered at him. Harry stepped into the flames. "The Burrow!" The green flames whirled around him. Falling out of the Weasleys' fireplace, Harry looked up questioningly at Ron. "Couldn't your brothers have just disapparated?"

"No, Mum forbids it for another month, after they apparated on the dining table and squashed the chicken for the fifth time…Doesn't mean they don't do it when she's not around, of course."

"Hello, Harry." Harry stared bluntly at Percy Weasley.

"Um, hello Percy." Ron was watching anxiously, remembering the last year. The same thought seemed to have crossed Percy's mind and he blushed. As he turned away, Harry whispered to Ron, "He's made up with your Mum and Dad then?"

"Yeah, he came back saying something about how he shouldn't have doubted him, and checking to make sure Dad wasn't still seriously injured." Ron snorted, and Harry understood it, as Percy hadn't questioned about his father's health for months after the attack on Mr. Weasley. 

"This way, Raye." Ginny Weasley suddenly poked her head around the corner. "Oh, hello Harry. This is Raye. She transferred from Japan to Hogwarts. Raye, Harry Potter."

"Hello." Harry noticed her gaze dart to his forehead, but only for a second as she smiled at him. "I've heard quite a bit from you from the Weasleys." The smile faded as she asked seriously. "You witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort?" 

Harry tried not to stare, but it was difficult. "Yeah…" _She said Voldemort's name._

Mrs. Weasley suddenly raised her voice. "DINNER!" 

As they hurried to the table, Raye said quietly, "It's because of his return that I'm here, you know. I would rather have stayed in Japan…" Harry stared openly.

"Why then…?"

"On Dumbeldore's requ… Well, it's safer to be with Albus Dumbeldore," she finished lamely. _Dumbeldore's__ request.__ On Dumbeldore's request? Harry pondered the thought._


	2. thestrals

I decided to put this fic under Harry Potter rather than Sailormoon crossovers since it's mostly Harry Potter/Hogwarts centered. If you haven't read book five, (probably should have put it in the first chap) you shouldn't read on… unless you want a spoiler… Moonies, yes I know that's NOT Raye's last name.

~*~

Hermione was already at the table, helping Mrs. Weasley with the dinner. Harry turned his attention to Ron. "Your mum hasn't exploded over 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes,' has she?" 

"Naw, not yet. I don't think she will, you know? You could tell she was real proud of them just flying out on Umbridge like that, though she tried to cover it by sending them three Howlers. Couldn't get the correct tone or something in the first two." Harry grinned.

"What did she say when she found out I gave them…"

"Not much, just something about not financing them was a relief." Ron helped himself to a passing dish. "They send us a little of their earnings, you know, since they live at home."

"Hello, Harry. Had a nice summer?" Mrs. Weasley bustled by.

"Yes, thank you."

Hermione finally sat down in between Harry and Ginny. "How are you coping?"

"Coping?" 

"With… Sirius…"

Harry swallowed thickly. "Oh." He didn't say much else. Hermione looked rather apologetic for bringing it up. Harry glanced over at Ron, relieved he hadn't rebuked or snapped at Hermione. "Um, what?" Raye had been talking, though he had somewhat tuned her out.

"I think it was Cornelius Fudge's fault, if you ask me. I mean, about Black's death. Never made him out to be a killer, you know. Sirius had always been rather, well, not Death Eater material. If the man had just thought for a second… I just refused to believe he would have…" Her violet eyes drifted over Harry. "If he hadn't been …he wouldn't have been so foolhardy after being cooped up so long."

"You knew Sirius Black?" Harry looked up at her, startled.

"Yeah, he dropped by my city in Japan when he was on the run."

***

Harry lay on his back in Ron's room. Why would Sirius drop by Japan? What was Raye here for? He rolled over onto his stomach. He should try to forget about it. Thinking about something like this for a week could hardly be healthy. Besides, they were going to platform 9 ¾ the next day. Fred and George had been kind enough to purchase all their school supplies on their way home from Diagon alley. The only set of books they left alone was Harry's, but then Harry had supplied them with a LOT of gold. Ron furiously scrubbed at his face, black ink having just squirted out at him from his Transfiguration book. "GEORGE!"

***

Harry smiled as he found a car emptied from all students except Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Harry noticed that Neville, though tolerating Luna's presence, was still seated on opposite sides of the car from her as she was reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler. Upside down, of course. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Raye, and Ginny quickly seated themselves and Harry grinned as some former members of the DA waved as they passed the car. (Dumbeldore's Army. Read the 5th book if you don't get it.)_

Ron grew rigid as someone passed the car, and Harry looked up. Draco Malfoy glared as Harry met his eyes. Evidently he wasn't about to chance another attack on Harry with Ernie Macmillan and other DA members ready to pull out their wands in the next car. Raye was eyeing Malfoy with obvious contempt as he sneered at Harry. "Let me guess, a Malfoy. He has Lucius written all over him."

"Yeah." Harry was watching Crabbe and Goyle continuing down the train after Malfoy. "How could you guess?"

Hermione noticed Neville giving Raye a look. "Oh, this is Raye Aino. She transferred here from Japan. Raye, Neville Longbottom." At the last name, Harry noticed Raye starting and giving Neville a long look. "And Luna Lovegood."

"I'm pleased to meet you."  If she said she knew Neville's parents before they were sent to St. Mungos… She didn't.

"Likewise," Luna said with a nod. Neville smiled and mumbled something similar. An owl appeared, flying along the train. It was slightly larger than Pigwidgeon, but was still a rather small owl. 

"Mine," Raye said with a small smile. She worked the window open and gave a loud whistle which pierced through the noise of the train. The owl flew through the window and landed on her shoulder. It looked rather rumpled, gave a small shake, and began preening itself. 

Ron cleared his throat. "What happened to your owl?" 

Raye looked at him. "Oh, Phobos and Deimos didn't harass you, did they?" She gently helped it smooth some of its feathers down. 

"Who are Phobos and Deimos?"

"My ravens, named for the two moons of mars. This is Sekded-ef em khetkhet, one "who travels backward", the Egyptian reference to the planet mars. Sekded for short."

"You really have a thing for mars," Hermione remarked.

"Yes, I do." The train slowed down, and they prepared to get off. 

Hermione continued conversing with Raye. "Were you named after Rei Hino?" Harry thought he saw a light in Raye's eyes flicker. 

"Yes."

"Sorry to break up your lovely conversation, but who's Rei Hino?" Ron was walking backwards to talk with Hermione and Raye. He almost tripped over a first year struggling to a large, familiar man.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way."

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said, waving to Hagrid.

"'ello 'ermione, Ron, Harry."

"Yeah, hello Hagrid," Ron said, turning to walk forwards as Harry waved. "So then, who's Rei Hino?"

"Don't you read? Honestly, she's in every book about modern history. There are twelve pages on her in _Modern History of the Last Century."_

"Could have named the book better," Ron muttered. Harry fought to control his smile.

Hermione ignored all this. "She's a great warrior and dubbed the title of Slayer. You-know-who, I mean V-Voldemort, may have been frightened of Dumbeldore, but his Death Eaters were frightened of Miss Hino. She was actually thirteen or fourteen at the time, a Shinto priestess in Tokyo. She learned how to forge weapons that delved in magic in attacks from the greatest artisans, but the only flaw she put into them was that she was the only one who could use them and unleash their magical potential. I heard she had forged a bow that didn't need arrows, and a dagger that happened to bite the hand of anyone but her's. v-v-Voldemort effected the entire world, and her grandfather sent her to England to aid in the battle. Well, actually that fact is disputed. Some people think she ran away from her parents when they went to get her and she learned how to dissaparate." 

They clambered into a carriage, Ron looking warily in the general direction of the thestral. Hermione continued. "The areas where she and the Death Eaters fought ran with blood, and it is said her sword drank the blood of those she slew. After one particularly ruthless battle, the field was so littered with bodies that she put up her sword and swore never to slay again. However, she was still needed greatly and reluctantly agreed to continue, though she opted to bring most of the Death Eaters in alive from then on."

"Ugh." Ginny shivered. "She was only thirteen?"

"That's the age she was during Voldemort's downfall. She went back to Japan after You-know-Who's fall and it's rumored that she teamed up with a group of girls who fought monsters of all sorts in Tokyo."

"My, Hermione you do your homework." Raye smiled at her. "Actually, I too am a Shinto priestess and I bore such a resemblance to Hino Rei that my mother named me R-E-I. R-A-Y-E is the Western way to spell it." 

Suddenly a thestral ahead reared and whinnied. Harry could see its eyes rolling in panic. Ron shouted, "What's the matter?!" 

"That thestral's gone wild!" Harry replied, also yelling.

Raye gritted her teeth. "Look, that's blood on its hindquarters. Someone's struck it!" The thestral was trying to get loose and soar away, tipping the carriage behind it. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson spilled out of it. 

"You can see the thestrals?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can." Raye's voice was a trifle impatient. The thestral spied Draco and snapped at him. Malfoy's cloak was caught in the spokes of the carriage and he screamed loudly. Raye leapt out of the carriage and dashed towards the panicked thestral. Other thestrals, drawn by the scent of the wounded thestral's blood, were turning towards it. "Harry, you can see them, right? Anyone who can see the thestrals, try to calm them down from going into a blood-frenzy." Luna slipped from the carriage and raced ahead while Harry strained to control the thestral leading their carriage. He looked over at Raye. He could see she was trying to reach the mad thestral, her lips moving. He caught the words. She was singing an odd, lilting tune that, coupled with the lyrics, froze his blood.

"I saw the sea of blood.

As I was standing still in the field,

I could see

The impatient waters

Red like the blood blossoms of the poppy

My vision obscured.

The sea does rave and toss

On those waters, a boat lies

A boat made of those who have gone,

Gone long before.

Their bones are bleached white from the sun,

A rower stands in the stern.

If you board this boat of death,

And sail the red waters of salt blood

You will never come back,

From the sea of blood.

I cry for now I know

I see it drifting before me,

This sea of red salt water."

The provoked thestral finally stopped trying to trample Malfoy, and the other thestrals were again moving towards Hogwarts. As Harry held his thestral steady for Luna to get back into the carriage he heard Raye. "I value your eyes, for they grow soft," and she rubbed the thestral's snout and leaned her forehead against it. 


	3. 

A real short chapter, but I'm falling asleep on my keyboard.

~*~

Waiting near the entrance for Raye, Harry watched Professor McGonagall start to leave the castle, then stop in relief as a voice shore through the darkness. "You _idiot_. You NEVER provoke a thestral. Thought it would be funny if you threw something at the air where something should be? Lucky you didn't see how close those hooves were… What were you THINKING?" Raye loomed out of the darkness, scolding Malfoy harshly. She was leading the thestral, and Harry was pleased to see Malfoy was pale and shaking, and he, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy refused to ride in the carriage. "Oh, Professor McGonagall, I suggest this thestral be taken to Hagrid, as it will probably be attacked by the others from the cut on its hind legs." 

McGonagall nodded. Harry wondered who she had seen die, as Professor McGonagall strode directly to the thestral. "Hagrid is in the Great Hall right now, so we'll just take it in." She looked up warily at the thestrals circling overhead. "Mr. Potter, please lead the thestral in and tether it somewhere in the entrance hall." Harry held out his hand and McGonagall handed the reins to him and he carefully brought the thestral in. "Mr. Malfoy, will you take your friends into the Great Hall immediately. You too, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Longbottom." Ginny and Luna had already trickled in. 

Harry looked around helplessly. Where was he supposed to tether the thestral? He settled for a suit of armor. "Um, just wait here, please." He hurried to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was already nearly through with the Sorting with "Storris, Blake." He hurried towards Ron and Hermione, who were luckily seated near the back. Raye was standing with the incoming first years, quite taller than them. She was the only one left as "Zimers, Kollin" ran off to join the Ravenclaw table. 

"Aino, Raye." Raye stepped up to the stool, but didn't sit on it. She stood next to the stool and put the Sorting hat on. Ginny leaned over Harry to whisper to Hermione. "Hope she's in Gryffindor. I couldn't stand it if she's in Slytherin. I have a feeling she's just as bright as you can be."

Raye stood there for a long time before the hat finally called out, "Gryffindor!" She hurried down the length of the tables and seated herself next to Ginny. 

The clapping ceased as Albus Dumbeldore stood. "I have a few messages to relay, but before that, I would like all of you to please enjoy the wonderful feast!"

"Finally!" Harry noticed Nearly Headless Nick quickly change places as Ron Weasley dug in with his usual vigor.

"Please Ron, you had nearly the whole pile of Pumpkin Pasties," Hermione sniffed.

"Yer, buh Ieshtill ungr." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Raye. "What took you so long?"

"The hat couldn't decide which house I should go in, so I thought Gryffindor." She smiled, rather stiffly. "I didn't think I could last a term in Severus Snape's jurisdiction."

Harry looked up at Snape and noticed that he was staring at Raye much like Harry remembered him staring at Moody. Harry chewed reflectively. Everything he had seen and heard about Raye Aino indicated that she was someone else… Someone like Raye Hino. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. No doubt Hermione had already figured it out, but did Ron know? Dumbeldore must have his reasons for covering Raye's true identity, and ever since last year, Harry knew Dumbeldore would have his reasons.

Harry looked up at Dumbeldore and their eyes met. Harry quickly glanced at Raye and Dumbeldore nodded, then put a hand to his chin as if to stroke his beard. He held up his index finger and put it to his lips. Harry nodded slightly.

CLANG! Professor McGonagall immediately turned, and Harry saw her hand going immediately to her wand, nor was she the only one to do so. There was a rather tense silence, and Harry knew that the students were all remembering last year when the Ministry of Magic finally acknowledged Voldemort's return. An odd sounding gait trailed towards the door. "Oh!" One of the girls in Hufflepuff screamed. "Th-there's a breastplate moving on the ground. Harry craned his neck, but couldn't see past Ron's tall form. 

McGonagall tried to control a smile of relief as she strode towards the entrance. "Harry, where exactly did you tether that thestral?" 

"Um…oh. I'm sorry, Professor, I…" Harry spluttered, relieved it wasn't Voldemort and yet embarrassed he had tethered the thestral to such an insecure base.

"Hagrid," Professor McGonagall beckoned to the man, "If you'll follow me, something happened earlier this evening…" They trailed off into the entrance hall. The hall suddenly broke out in a frenzy of relieved chatter.

"Oh, _gosh," Ginny said, "I was sure the second war was about to begin."_

"What was that? Professor McGonagall seemed pretty relieved," Hermione sighed, pressing her hand to her heart. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack from the suspense; I was so scared it was V-v-Voldemort."

"It was the thestral. I tied it to some armor and it must have pulled loose." Harry grinned.

"Can't do anything right, can you?" 

Harry turned to see Malfoy sneering at him. He gritted his teeth together and tried to ignore him. "What, embarrassed, Potter? Perfect, pathetic, Potter?" Harry willed himself not to turn around, not to get to his wand, not to hex Malfoy…

Raye stood up, and Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy had to look up at her. She perused his face. "Yes, definitely a Malfoy." There was a sound of loathing in her voice. 

Malfoy glared back. "So, what of it?"

"You weren't so cocky with that thestral, were you? Always willing to harass the weak, just to find out exactly how strong they are. Just like your father." Her voice grew harsh and tense as she spoke, and Harry wondered what she knew about Lucius Malfoy.

"What of my father?" Ron smirked to hear Malfoy's voice holding a distinct tremor.

Harry noticed Raye snapped her mouth shut, unwilling to give herself away too quickly. He was surprised Hermione hadn't picked up on who Raye was. Raye swallowed, then said in a much calmer tone, "He slaughtered families and taunted children only to find himself now with a scar on his back, and now he's at it again."

Malfoy's face contorted with rage, and yet fear. "It'll only be a time before my father breaks out and I'll make sure he takes you out first."

"The pleasure would be all mine," Raye said with the elegance of a fencing match, "and I'll look forward to it greatly." The hatred Raye emitted was so great and the tension so high that Harry was surprised that everyone in the hall hadn't been watching the conversation, but he noticed Dumbeldore give him a warning look, then glanced pointedly at Raye. Harry nodded. She would give herself away much too soon if he didn't try to help her not to. But too soon for what? Then he knew. Dumbeldore was worried there would be an attack on the school. An attack to kill him.


	4. I know

I apologize for leaving all of my stories hanging. The transition into the 2003-2004 school year was rather shaky, and my grades have been falling, forcing me to therefore study more, write less. : (

Harry yawned as he jerked into consciousness. He looked around for the source that had disturbed his sleep, but was unable to pinpoint it. Every fiber of his body was newly awoken, and he winced as his mattress groaned against his shifting weight. Drowsily, he began to drift off again but when his mind began to ease away once more Harry heard the faint, soft sounds of a voice singing. He listened, but could not discern the words, and the voice seemed harder to hear when he was wide awake. Certain that he would not get anymore sleep until he discovered this source, Harry carefully eased himself to the edge of his bed, pausing only when his bed gave off a most ungodly squeak. After he was sure Ron had resettled from his turnings, Harry donned his slippers and fumbled with his glasses before quietly shuffling towards the door.

Holding his breath, he cracked open the door and slipped out. His hands felt like ice and Harry squeezed at them in an attempt to stop them from trembling so much. The words to the lilting song did not clarify themselves and Harry peered around the corner. Raye Aino, or rather Hino as he now understood, sat near the fire singing to her owl, or to the moon, or both. Sekded gave a small, owlish hoot that seemed to wind itself in with her words, which were obviously Japanese.

Enthralled by the weaving of notes, Harry was startled to realize that the cold in his hands had begun to creep up his arms. There was nothing like a seat by the fire to him now and he took a deep breath before stepping out and down the steps that led to the dormitories. The roar of the fire sent a slight chill through him before its warmth crashed down like a wave onto the shore. Raye seemed not to notice him, but Harry felt sure she had detected him on the steps. "Good evening, Raye."

"Hello, Harry." In her hands Raye held a small photo album and she leisurely flipped through it, pausing now and then. "You know, then?"

"Know what?" Harry asked. "There are many things that I know. What are you talking about?"

Raye laughed softly, and she looked up at him. "Dumbeldore seems to think that you know." She didn't clarify, and her eyes returned to the pictures she held.

Harry could not keep up the knowledgeable, smooth guy front. He was so eager to impress her, but a talented assassin no doubt could see through that. "That you are Raye Hino? Yes, I know." Raye merely nodded, and Harry could not resist asking, "Can I see?" He held out his hand questioningly towards the album.

She hesitated. "Why not? You already know about my identity."

"And so will Hermione, if you aren't careful." Harry's eyes flicked from her photos to her face.

A smile crossed her face. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"You just need to be more careful. Right now, Hermione's too interested in impressing you to notice, but she will. Who are these people here?" Harry had come to several pictures that showed girls in short, pleated skirts, leotards, and sailor collars. He flipped over some pages. Most pictures depicted a group of the same four girls, some with a younger girl with unnaturally pink hair, and others had two other girls who looked older with another young girl and sometimes with a tall, stern looking woman. Some had a man in a tuxedo standing off in the background, or affectionately holding a blond girl.

"I took those pictures. Do you like them?"

"Yes, but who are they?" Harry flipped the page again and found a large group picture. This time, Raye was in the picture. She was wearing the same outfit as the others, except in red.

"'They' are the Sailor Senshi, the Sailor Scouts who protect Japan. I believe some of them will be joining us under the pretenses of a Japanese/English student exchange program. They are going to experience a battle that they have never thought could exist, but they've been through enough. They can handle this."

"What about Japan?"

"Only some of them are coming." A sudden, comical expression crossed her face in what could only be described as utter resign-ment. "Oh, Usagi is probably going to fail all these courses, though she knows what's going on."

"Who?"

Raye pointed to a blond girl. "Her. Usagi."

Harry looked closer at the pictures. "Whoa, her hair looks like…"

"Meatballs? Yep. Her odangoes, we like to call them."

There was a slight pause as Harry closed the book and handed it back. He stared into the fire for a while. "Dumbeldore really thinks it will begin soon, huh?"

"Mm." Raye sighed. "I don't want to do this again and be involved, but do I really have a choice?"

Harry shrugged. "Do I?" Sekded hooted.

Harry groaned as Ron woke him up. As he hefted himself over the edge of his bed again, he vaguely heard the enthusiastic exclamations of Ron's overly optimistic expectations for the school year. Harry stumbled wearily towards the door, ignoring Seamus' furtive, "What happened to 'im?" A crowd had gathered in the Common Room. Raye was in the midst of the crowd, chatting happily with a tall brunette who could probably compete with Ron for height. Rapid Japanese words were tossed about over the crowd, and Harry couldn't help but grin at the evident subject. _I'm so happy you're in my house! What houses are the others in?_

Ron clattered down the stairs, then paused in obvious confusion. "What's going on?" he mouthed. The crowd had already begun to disperse towards the more interesting thought of breakfast, and Raye brought the girl over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had just joined them.

"This is Makoto Kino."

Makoto gave a wave. "Hello," she said softly, and Harry was under the impression that her English wasn't as strong as Raye's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, that's Ron, and that's Harry," Hermione said slowly, smiling. Makoto nodded.

"Hello," Harry said as Ron managed a "Hey."

Talking in English, either for their benefit or to help Makoto with her English (Harry couldn't tell which), Raye asked, "Which houses are Usagi, Minako, and Ami in?"

"Usagi and Mina are in Hu-ffle-puff, and Ami are, is, in Ravenclaw," Makoto said slowly. She then broke into a barrage of Japanese, giving them the impression that she was quite a loquacious person. Raye laughed and responded, causing Makoto to double over.

"We'll be along later, after Makoto unpacks," Raye said, turning to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who were watching the scene unfold silently.

"All right, don't get lost," Ron returned. "Ow!" (Hermione dug an elbow into his ribs.) "Seriously, this castle is a natural maze."

As they left, Hermione hissed at him. "That was very polite. Your tactfulness astounds me, sometimes." Sarcasm dripped from every word, but it wasn't harsh. "Harry, why are you so tired?"

Harry had just given in to an enormous yawn he had been battling. "I… didn't sleep well."

"It's the first day of courses! You know you should have gotten a good night's sleep."

"I know."

When they entered the Hall, Harry looked around, trying to see Usagi, Minako, and Ami. He recognized them from Raye's photos. Ami especially drew many stares. Ron did a double take as he first saw her. "Wow. How much dye do you think it took her to get it that color?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione was right. Ron's "tact" needed work. "Ron, I think it's natural."

"Whoa."

Usagi got up from her seat at the Hufflepuff table next to Minako and crossed the hall to talk to Ami. Harry got the feeling he was going to hear a lot of Japanese around the school at sight of the loquacious girl. "Ngh," Ron said, scanning his class schedule. "Harry, we've got double _potions _first." Harry said nothing, but resentment bordering on hatred was twisting his insides. He glanced up at the front table. Why did Dumbeldore trust him? Still, having the whole summer to think about the last year made Harry feel slightly foolish. Snape _had_ tried to help in his own way, but it was so convenient to blame everything on his and Sirius' mutual enemy that he didn't really care if it was fair or not if he blamed Snape. Sirius. Harry's insides gave an unpleasant lurch. With the excitement of exchange students, he had managed not to think of Sirius for two days. As he looked at Snape, he couldn't help but think, _Why not you? Why couldn't your places have been switched?_ This thought was so unfair that Harry's stomach gave another squirm, but he couldn't help entertaining the thought.

Sirius would have made a great teacher. Maybe not potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts. Come to think of it… "Hermione, are there any new teachers this year?"

"huh? No, why?"

"Umbridge was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year, but this year…"

"OH!" Hermione's eyes were wide. "You don't think they've dropped the course, do you?" Ron, mouth full, merely waved a finger around and shoved it in front of her on her schedule. "Good. I was about to say, with You-know…Voldemort back…" Hermione trailed off as Raye and Makoto entered the hall.

Raye sat down across the table from Harry, next to Hermione. She had just received her schedule and peered over at Hermione's. "Ooh, you're taking Arithmancy also? Is that class difficult?"

"Not _terribly…_" Harry and Ron snorted.

Makoto spoke, a little more fluently than before. "I have a different one." Her schedule resembled Harry and Ron's. "What is Divination?"

"Nothing really important. It's just a bunch of stuff that doesn't work…"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's description. "Well, it's fortune telling and things like that. It doesn't really happen."

"I beg to differ." Raye's eyes were sparkling, and there was a hint of the clairvoyant in her eyes. Harry remembered she was a Shinto priestess. Was she more "in tune" with the spiritual world? "There are some people who can see into the future." Hermione coughed, and Harry remembered when Hermione cracked, up in that far attic of musty incense and heat strokes.

"Well, our old teacher wasn't a true seer. Our new one is a centaur," Harry said quickly, hoping to amend anything they had unwittingly said.

"Hah! A centaur? What do those creatures know? They are star gazers, seeing things only in the big picture, but unable to see the present or the next. 'Mars is bright tonight, it is vengeful.' They don't know much." Raye didn't bother to clarify.


	5. So it begins

I apologize greatly for leaving this story off for a year. At least the actual conflict hadn't started it. The plot's going to start seeming a bit rushed, because I really can't spare much time… I'll try to update from time to time, but it'll probably be during the summer of 2005 before I get around to habitual uploads. Gomen nasai…

/begin/

Makoto was drowsing in Divination, which was now being taught by both Firenze and Trelawney. One semester was the study of Trelawney's expertise, and the other was Firenze's astrology. Trelawney was teaching this semester (Harry had the vague suspicion that the two switched every other class), and Harry and Ron couldn't help allowing their eyes to trail over to Raye. Harry was interested in Raye's reaction to Trelawney's attempt at teaching "the sight;" Ron was interested in her figure.

"It's wonderful that we have students from Japan," Professor Trelawney exclaimed, clasping her hands in agitation. "It just so happens that we will be studying the Art of Divination from other countries this year. Fire-reading is among the talents of the Japanese, is it not? Is that true?"

"Hmm? Ah, hai." Makoto snapped to attention as Professor Trelawney paused in front of her. "Eh, I mean yes. You should ask H-Aino Rei about it, though. She's the miko."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. She nearly revealed Raye's last name… He shuddered slightly, despite the extremely hot and stuffy atmosphere.

"Miko?" Trelawney peered curiously at Makoto, obviously creeping her out.

"Ah… miko, uhn…"

"I'm a Shinto priestess," Raye offered.

Professor Trelawney clasped her hands together again. "Oh, how wonderful! We have Japanese Divination from a reliable source!"

"Like we had a reliable source for anything else?" Harry stifled his mirth as Ron whispered sarcastically to him.

Trelawney proceeded to have a question-answer session with Raye, while she broadcasted her limited knowledge of Shintoism in general, fire-reading in particular. As the class was finally dismissed, Ron commented, "And she's supposed to teach this stuff."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well I don't think she can teach us to read fire. Raye emphatically tried to explain only Shinto priestesses can do that. I don't think Trelawney was listening, though." They stopped abruptly as a large crowd cluttered the hallway before the Great Hall. A group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years were gibbering madly, and several of the professors were discussing something over with Dumbeldore. The first years were being ushered away by Professor McGonagall, and Ron and Harry hung about behind a pillar, hoping to catch snatches of the conversation.

"Madame Hooch…"

Dumbeldore frowned. "I have, from a reliable source, information that she is nowhere in Hogwarts."

"It's unlike her to… I mean, she's always about, and especially to skip a lesson in broom-training… it devastates some of the first years…"

"I know, and I'm going off to the Ministry of Magic to send out search parties."

Professor Snape frowned. "Is that wise? At this sort of a time? With the possibility of it being… a decoy? Send owls out."

"Too easily intercepted."

A tremulous voice, Professor Flitwick's: "Are you… quite sure she isn't anywhere in Hogwarts."

"Quite sure. Cornelius Fudge wished to speak with me about certain tactics, also… envoys to the giants, the removal of dementors and the like."

"And who will protect the castle?"

"The professors of course, and the soldiers."

"Soldiers? Oh, yes. But Albus, aren't you teaching Defense of the Dark Arts? What will we do with those classes?"

Dumbeldore fixed his keen gaze upon Snape. "I'm eager to see all of your decisions upon my return." He turned and strode briskly off, leaving the professors gazing, worried, behind him.

Ron turned to face Harry, wide-eyed. "We're doomed," he mouthed.

/scene transition/

Harry couldn't sleep this night either. Maybe he had insomnia. He shivered. Why did it seem that the fire in the grate didn't have the ability to melt ice? Maybe it was the frightening anticipation of a swift strike by Voldemort while Dumbeldore left it defenseless. He glanced over at Ron, who was peacefully snoring in his bed. Ron could sleep through hell itself. Did the thought of painful death deter him from anything?

He left the chamber, hoping to warm up near the fire in the Commons, and saw Makoto and Raye murmuring ominously. Makoto bounded up in fright as he paused audibly on the steps. Raye chided her in Japanese. "Er, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Raye shook her head. "No." She looked at Makoto. "He already knows."

"Ah."

"What are you two doing up?" Harry asked curiously, taking a seat near the fire and rubbing his arms to warm them.

Makoto frowned, evidently trying to translate her thoughts. Raye waited patiently to allow her to respond. "Eh, we were worried, and have a bad feeling…something bad has happened, but we don't know what."

"We couldn't sleep because of it, and didn't want any of our roommates to overhear us in our room," Raye supplied. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep because it's so could in _our_ room." He shivered. "As to what you might be, well, sensing, Madame Hooch disappeared, and Dumbeldore left for London. It may have something to do with the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Makoto turned to Raye. "Nani? Rei…? She paused as Raye shook her head slightly. "Gomen nas – I mean, sorry. What is all that? The Death Eaters and this Voldemort? You never really told us, well you might have told Ami and Usagi, but I didn't understand it."

"Voldemort is the villain who believes in magic over muggles."

"Muggles?"

"People who can't use magic."

"Oh."

Raye frowned as what Harry had said penetrated her brain. "Doshite… A professor disappeared and Dumbeldore departed?"

Harry nodded. "And it may be the work of the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Then he holds great trust in the Senshi," she said, pointedly looking at Makoto. "We cannot destroy that trust."

"Hai." Makoto then addressed Harry. "Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"You two should, also."

"Yes, but we can plead… um… jet lag." Harry laughed quietly.

"Well, good night then." He stood and paused at the foot steps. "It's almost like you want to get rid of me."

Makoto shrugged guiltily. "No offense, Harry," Raye grinned, "But we need to communicate with all of the scouts, and it would be best if you couldn't incriminate us."

"Alright." He shivered, trudging back up the stairs. Dang, it was cold.

/scene transition/

"Why would they start here, at Hogwarts?" Ron muttered as Harry tried to find his other sock, half dazed from the lack of sleep.

"What?"

"Why would the Death Eaters start by attacking Hogwarts instead of, say the Ministry of Magic?" Seamus and Dean had already left, impatient with Harry's sluggish attempts of preparations. "And hurry up, Harry. We won't get breakfast at this rate."

Harry sighed and slammed his trunk shut. Forget the sock. "Come on then." He grabbed his bag, hoping he had everything in it, and pulled open the door impatiently. "Who said the Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts anyway?"

"Well, _if_ they attacked Hogwarts."

"Well I think that they wouldn't only attack Hogwarts first."

Ron sighed, "Hello, Hermione. So much for hypothetical."

"Hypothetical, and improbable." Hermione tossed her head. "If Hogwarts WAS going to be first, I think they'd perform a two-pronged attack; one at Hogwarts, one at the Ministry of Magic. That way, Dumbeldore wouldn't know where he should be. If either one falls, it's going to be a loss for Dumbeldore."

"Cheery." Ron tore ravenously into his breakfast and Hermione turned away in disgust.

"Well, what brought that conversation up anyway?" she asked Harry.

As Harry explained the scene he and Ron had witnessed the night before, an outcry arose from the hall. He stood up immediately, grasping his wand. He glanced over, noting that the Japanese students were among those that leapt to their feet. Makoto, a head above everyone else, wore a grim expression and tensed into a fighting stance. Harry sincerely hoped that it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Professor McGonagall walked in, pale and worried. "Severus," she snapped, her hands quivering, "I need to speak with you. Immediately." Snape had been, reluctantly, on breakfast duty and he strode out, almost happy that there was an emergency as he quit the Great Hall. Almost.

The students all began swelling towards the entrance, hoping to catch wind of the mysterious occurrences. Harry watched as Raye and Usagi slipped out the entrance, barely noticed. He decided to follow them. "Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick, nervously attempting to keep order, squeaked after him, but Harry managed to flit into the shadows leaving Professor Flitwick with a school of eager, nearly rioting pupils.

Harry quickened his pace, unsure of exactly where Raye, Usagi, Professor McGonagall, or Snape had gone. As he rounded a corner, he just barely managed to dodge into the shadows before the four noticed him. "Professor's, we feel you should let us know about the current situation," Raye said, acting as an interpreter for Usagi and the teachers.

"Well, yesterday Madame Hooch… went missing," Professor McGonagall managed, her voice quavering. "And, well the Headmaster has just left, entrusting the school into our incapable hands."

"And today, Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey went out to greenhouse two to discuss the medicinal uses of some herb. We have not heard, nor seen, them since," Snape said coldly.

Usagi looked up, serious for the first time since Harry met her. "Are you sure they are not around here somewhere?"

McGonagall held out a piece of parchment. "Albus Dumbeldore gave us this map." She tapped it with her wand, saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry could hardly believe his ears. The Maurader's Map! That had disappeared ever since the incident… with Cedric… Dumbeldore kept it? He then remembered what that map did.

Snape walked right up to the column behind which he was hiding. "Potter."

He slunk around guiltily. "Sorry, professor." He eyed the map. "I forgot that showed where people are…"

McGonagall and Snape gave him a look, Snape's being more of a glare. Unexpectantly, Snape then asked, "How's your scar, Potter?"

"uh, what?"

"Your scar. Does it burn, or ache or anything?"

"No… well it twinges a bit at night, sir."

Snape and McGonagall gave each other a look. "It makes me uneasy that they've whisked away our nurse, Severus. We'll be susceptible to anything, unless someone knows their way around medicine."

Raye turned towards Usagi, but she held up her hands. "I will not make a good healer. I am only beginning, and it is a different method than… how do you say? Your medi-ci-nal magics."

"We can call for Hotaru Tomoe," Raye offered. "As Saturn, she has the capabilities to heal a small army with the contact-instant technique."

McGonagall sighed. "I'm afraid to bring more people in from Japan, because it will draw too much attention…"

"If they were going to attack they are going to attack."

Professor McGonagall shivered. "Tomorrow, Severus, it just may be us who disappears."

/scene transition/

Professors suddenly began disappearing like mad. Professor McGonagall had begun roaming the halls as a cat rather than a teacher, often pausing near Mrs. Norris, evidently hoping to confuse any kidnappers/assassins. The school was in a panic, most of the students beginning to show signs of paranoia resembling Professor McGonagall's. Hermione, however noted that the teachers were often disappearing near windows and outside of the castle. She mentioned this to Professor McGonagall, who immediately boarded the windows to her classroom with a flick of her wand.

The teachers were now down to Firenze, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall, and Binns. Five teachers, and two of them were unable to use magic. Harry frowned. Snape was probably not going to be abducted, as he was a spy. For which side, Harry didn't know, but chances were he wouldn't be abducted. Hotaru Tomoe had quickly arrived from Japan. She was a Third year, petite and frail looking, but Raye had reassured him she was the Messiah of Death. Harry now rarely talked to Ron and Hermione about the going-ons of the school, feeling that this wasn't his secret to tell.

"Harry, what do you think is going on?" Ron asked one night when the commons had cleared a bit. Everyone had begun departing the commons early, the suspense of another hour awake while awaiting death becoming increasingly more excruciating.

"I don't know," Harry replied frankly. He didn't know exactly what was happening.

"I think I do." Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Raye, Makoto, and everyone still grouped near the fire turned to look at Hermione. "I think they're just going to massacre us. It's the only reason for taking the Professors and the Madame Pomfrey out of the picture."

Dean scoffed, "Why the hell would they do that?"

"Because they're Death-Eaters," Raye said quietly. "I've read on what they've done, and a small faction came down to Okayama, where I lived before moving to Tokyo."

"Okayama?" Makoto looked strangely at her. "Why? Why not Tokyo?"

"It was Rei Hino's birthplace," Raye replied simply. "I heard she was there, helping a fugitive." Makoto didn't say anything else.

Ron coughed, "So, uh, what happened there?"

Raye didn't reply. "From what you know, Ron, what do you think happened there?" Harry snapped. Ron glared at him, and then shrugged.

Seamus shivered. "Why would Death-Eaters want to massacre us and not a defenseless orphanage or something?" Makoto glared at him.

"Do you want them to?" she asked pointedly.

"No, but it just seems more their style."

"Are you okay, Raye?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, oh hai, I'm fine." She shivered.

Neville looked around. "Is it just me or does tonight seem extremely oppressive?"

/scene transition/

Professor McGonagall sighed, morphing from cat to teacher. She gratefully welcomed the night and sleep, but she was so afraid… For the fifth time that night, she had to check to make sure that the lock and spells were still strong on that old door. Running her hands over the hard wood, she tensed as a large shape walked up behind her.

"Professor, if you'd like, I could do that for ye."

"Oh, Hagrid. Don't sneak up on me." She shivered. "I just can't… oh where's Dumbeldore, and the owls we've sent him?"

"Don't rightly know, Professor. Shouldn't we send the students home, though?" Hagrid sighed as he moved closer to a torch for warmth. "I mean, it's gettin' dangerous like, and we aren't really having classes anymore."

McGonagall smote her hand on the wall. "That's just not the attitude I need, Hagrid. I just can't imagine closing the school for those heinous… hooligans."

"Sorry, Professor. I'm just thinkin' of the students."

"No, you're right. I'll run it by Severus. It's just, we lose this way."

As Professor McGonagall turned to leave, the door was blasted wide open and her scream was lost in the noise. Hagrid gaped, pulling his umbrella out of a handy pocket and brandishing it at the shadowy figure as debris fell to the floor. It stepped into the torchlight.

/scene transition/

Raye bolted up in the Gryffindor commons room. "Lucius," she hissed and flew out of her chair, towards the portrait hole, and began dashing down the stairs. Harry heard her calling into a tiny device. "Usagi, it's begun!" Makoto hurried after her.

"Raye!" Harry called vainly. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Coming?"

Ron turned pale. He gulped, and turned to Hermione, who was sitting there with her mouth wide open.

As they hurried after the Japanese girls, Harry heard Raye yell out something to Makoto, who swerved off towards Ravenclaw dorms. Raye, Harry, and Ron soon reached the entrance hall. Harry saw the shattered door, and the rain was pouring in torrents onto the stone floor behind the tall, imposing figure of a Death-Eater with his mask on. Raye's wand was already in her hand, and she suddenly snapped it out to her side. Harry heard Hermione gasp as it turned into a sword, the blade glowing with a sheen that wasn't a light reflection. "Ohmigod… is she…?"

With an angry scream, Raye attacked the figure, who brought his cane up to block it. Sparks flew as god-knows-what material clashed against god-knows-what material. With incredible speed, she brought her sword around to slash across his face. The figure leapt back, barely avoiding having his face heavily scarred. He fired part of his cane, nicking her in the shoulder. His mask fell to the floor, neatly cloven in two. Lucius Malfoy glowered out at the hall. "Yurusenai! **1**" she screamed, going in for the kill.

Lucius brandished his wand, which had been revealed when the lower part of his cane shot out. "A lovely term of endearment, I'm sure, Princess," he sneered.

"Sh'ine, uragirimono!**2**"

"I'm sorry, I will not abide by that request." He brought his wand up from the "on-guard" position and disappeared by sinking into the floor as Raye leapt over him and threw her sword. It was thrown with such a great force, or maybe it was the craftsmanship of it, that the sword became stuck in the stone where Lucius had been standing seconds before. Raye landed, grinding her teeth together.

"Chikuso, **3**" she muttered as she strode to her marvelous weapon and pulled it out with a flick of her wrist.

Hermione gaped. "Harry, Harry! I think that's…" Raye's eyes, smoldering with hate, stopped her. Usagi, Hotaru, Makoto, and the other "exchange students" rushed towards Raye.

Hotaru, quiet and shy as usual, moved towards her friend's shoulder. "It's just a scratch, Hotaru, leave it." Raye sounded tired.

"Oh, wow," Hermioned whispered as Raye stalked off to the Gryffindor dorms, past a startled Firenze and a running Snape. Snape frowned as he saw Hagrid lying, dazed, to the side of the doorway.

"Where is Minerva?" he snapped.

"I don' know…" Hagrid slumped over, unconscious.

Harry frowned as Snape straightened up, peered out the door, then at Raye's retreating back.

/appendix/

1. I'll never forgive you

2. Die, traitor

3. Damn


	6. memories

Eh. A rather short chap. I apologize for that…

/begin/

Raye sighed, stretched out on the tree branch of the Whomping Willow, which strangely accepted her presence without much signs of agitation, as if she were an old friend come to visit it again. Harry squinted into the sun, noting various thestrals hovering about it, or perched near her in the tree. She was sitting there, almost sullenly, her wand leaning near the trunk. "Raye, what was all that about?"

"What do you mean?" The answer was low and quiet. She was evidently not keeping a front up anymore. She looked so much older this morning.

"How old are you?" Harry asked, distracted by the random thought.

"… I'm twenty-nine, if you go according to Hermione's calculations."

"Then how old are you really?"

"I don't know. I've lived so many lives I can't account for all of them. I'm probably in my early twenties. I know I was younger than the books stated when I was up against the Death Eaters. Maybe twenty-seven."

"And what's between you and Lucius… and Sirius?"

Raye was quiet, so silent… "I imagine he, Sirius Black, didn't tell you anything." Harry thought he heard a note of pain in her voice.

"Uh, well…"

"Of course not." Raye looked towards the sky, and a small symbol appeared to glow on her forehead as she looked, Harry remembered from his astronomy class, in the general direction where Mars now lay. "How could he imagine, possibly predict, that we would meet?" A painful, hoarse laugh that reminded Harry of a familiar bark seemed to drag itself from her throat. "He would do anything within his power to ascertain that the ones he cared for didn't have to return to the fray. Fudge wouldn't let him do that, though."

"Raye…" She was eleven years older than him, and yet the empathy that radiated from him towards her was greater than he had felt towards anyone, with the possible exception of Sirius. Maybe not even Sirius; she too, had lost him, though what Sirius was to Raye he could not imagine with any feelings of certainty.

Raye leapt down from the tree, picked up her wand, and knelt at the willow's base. Her fingers dented the ground and she poked at the indentations with her wand. A Pensieve leapt into being from goodness knows where.

"It is not for me to describe the state of our relationships, not when he is gone and can't account for any of it. And Lucius," here her eyes flashed dangerously, "I shall not say much of for fear I'll flare up." Harry wondered silently if the term "flare" was all in earnestness, or if it was merely figurative.

Harry took a deep breath as Raye discarded memory after memory into the Pensieve. Did she have anything left in her mind? He looked up, worried. "Not to worry, Harry," she said, amused, "These are only copies of my memories, translated into English for another's benefit." Finally, she stopped, then prodded the swirling fluid-like substance with her wand. Raye seemed to struggle deeply with some internal conflict. "I won't allow anyone to view these, for they are sacred to me, but I believe you deserve to know. Sirius was as much to me as he was to you."

"I swear, parting from life won't make me reveal any of this."

Raye smiled thinly. "The terms you use do not bode well for the future, but it is in itself in such great turmoil, who will know what will happen?" She stepped back from the Pensieve. "Go ahead. I will stay behind to guard my thoughts." Harry nodded and stuck a finger in the substance, which practically rose up to meet him and pulled him in completely.

/scene transition/

Harry blinked. What was this place? A peaceful looking town… "Rei Hino! Where is it that you are going? Your parents will be here soon."

"Grandpapa, I don't want to go to Tokyo." Harry turned to see a young girl with familiar violet eyes stubbornly stamp her foot as her grandfather ran up to lead her back to the house. Harry followed the quickly. Raye looked no older than twelve. "I want…"

"I know. You want to go to England to help them eradicate the Malicious One. But how do you propose doing so? You are only twelve, my flower, and hardly able to complete your chores amongst the shrine."

"I could make weapons – "

"And who can use them, dear heart?" Rei remained silent, lower lip protruding ominously. "None in Okayama can wield your magic-bearing weaponry. Your bow will not provide arrows for any but yourself. Your knife bites the hand of whoever handles it." Here her grandfather grimaced, and due to the bandages around his hand Harry gathered why. "Your sword, while it works as a wonderfully crafted blade with everyone, does not reveal its secrets to any but you."

"I cannot stay here while people are suffering there." The beautiful tranquility of the Japanese garden they were passing through almost mesmerized Harry. He hurried on as Raye and her grandfather continued walking. A sudden pounding on the door checked their advances. A silhouette through the paper doors revealed a reasonably tall figure, bent over in what could be guessed to be pain.

Rei rushed to the door with hospitable haste, her father following at a slower pace behind. "Hello, sorry about the wait, sir." She pulled back, allowing the man to enter, her eyes wide in amazement.

"And what can we do for you? Food, a bed? Medical attention?" her grandfather asked. The man smiled weakly. His side had been punctured and his face was white from the pain. He was tall, and rather a handsome…

"Sirius…" Harry breathed, recognizing him from various photographs.

"There is no time," Sirius said. "Even as I came here, I was being followed. I dare not bring danger to Japan before its time." Rei's grandfather signaled to her and she stepped out of the room.

"You are injured. Our hospitality will be lacking if you are not tended to." Rei reappeared bearing medical supplies. As she tended to Sirius' wound, her grandfather continued. "What is it that you wish for in Okayama?"

"My name is Sirius Black, and I have arrived from England. Doubtless, you have heard of what is going on there?" Rei looked up, then thought better of talking.

"Yes, I have heard of the events. So what brings you to humble Okayama?"

"We have heard much of a smith here, in Okayama. The wizards and witches in England have wands and magic, but so do the Deatheaters. I was sent here in hopes of acquiring such weapons that might aid our cause there."

"I dare to say that it will not do you much good. The weapons made are good in themselves, but the only one who can use them is the smith." Harry doubted Sirius could sense Rei's embarrassment.

"There has never been an occasion in which to manufacture weapons for other people," she said rather hotly.

Sirius looked at her, surprised. "Well, if you would like to see some of the weapons, you are welcome," her grandfather said. "But the smith is unused to creating things for other people."

Sirius frowned. "Can the smith not come to England? I'm sure, given the time and occasion, forging weapons for another will not be all too difficult for one so talented."

"I'm not inclined to allow that. Still…" Rei's grandfather turned to her. "Rei, fetch the bow and sword. Don't bring the knife."

At Sirius' puzzled look, the old man replied, "The knife bites the hand of anyone but its forger. I don't believe you would like to experience that."

"Er, no." Rei returned with the bow and sword, offering them to Sirius. "These are marvelously made," Sirius murmured. "I don't believe I could get a demonstration…?"

"Of course. Follow me. As our walls are made of paper, I don't like to hold demonstrations in the building."

"Naturally." Harry hurried to keep up. Sirius' anticipation caused him to walk briskly, almost passing Rei's grandfather. They arrived in a martial arts training ground.

"Rei." Rei took the bow from Sirius, despite his startled look, and soon a bolt of light hummed between her fingers. She aimed carefully, then released. The unfortunate target lit up in flames as the light hit it. She then took the sword from Sirius. She stood still in a fighting stance for a few moments, then…

"Yee-ah!" Harry couldn't blame Sirius for starting; he had, also. Rei had leapt into the air, bearing down on another target. After she hit it, she leapt clear and the target teetered crazily for a split second before it exploded. She turned back to her grandfather and Sirius. "Was that satisfactory?"

Her grandfather glanced up at Sirius. "Then, you are the smith?"

"Rei Hino," she replied, bowing.

"I understand your apprehension on allowing her to come to England." Rei looked up, disappointed. "It will be your decision, sir, but I cannot stress enough how much she is needed."

Rei's grandfather was startled. "What? I tell you, Rei cannot forge for another."

"We shall see, sir. I only dare to stay till midnight. Please give me your answer by then." Harry could hardly keep from rushing out to catch Sirius as he sank to his knees in pain. Not that it would have been affective, anyway. _It's only a memory, Harry. _"Now, if I could trouble you to give me a room…? I think I will take you up on that offer."

Rei led Sirius to a vacant room, rebound his wounds, and left the room with a bow and a, "We will wake you a quarter till midnight, if it is satisfactory to you."

"Thank you."

Rei slid the door shut and sighed. She took a deep breath and suddenly squared her shoulders. She entered the room her grandfather was in. "Grandpapa…"

"My dear. It seems your time has come. You are ready to face the world." Rei was taken aback.

"Then you are letting me go?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! But, why did you change your mind. You say I cannot forge for another…"

"The fight should not reach Japan. Remember that, my flower. That is why I am sending you to England."

"I will not disappoint you, Grandpapa. I promise."

Harry watched as the scene appeared to be fastforwarded. There was no sound. Raye was fixing supplies, her grandfather murmuring incantations, and then time appeared normal again.

Rei knocked on Sirius' doorframe. "Sir, it is 11:45." Sirius woke immediately.

"Thank you."

"There is food set in the other room. Please eat before you go."

"Thank you," Sirius replied again, stifling a yawn. "I am indebted to you and your grandfather."

"No, it is I who am indebted to you." Rei blushed as she said it, and she bowed herself out.

Sirius' ability with chopsticks, Harry was pleased to see, was excellent. Was all of this actually in Japanese, then? Sirius must have traveled a lot. "My granddaughter will be accompanying you to England. She has been spoiling to assist your people, and I cannot deny her this opportunity that Heaven has smiled down upon her."

"I thank you, and I'm sure England does, also." It soon approached midnight, and Sirius and Raye prepared to leave.

"I will miss you, Grandpapa."

"And I you. Remember, my flower. Do your best for Japan."

"Thank you, sir. I will make sure she arrives in England safely."

"Go in peace, both of you."

Rei had, in her possession, her sword, bow, and knife. With a flick of her wrist, her sword became a wand which she tucked into her sash. The two of them had traveled to the outskirts of Okayama. Sirius now turned to Rei. "Do you know how to disapparate?"

"Not effectively. I know how to do it, but actually performing it is another matter."

"Of course. I will make a portkey, then." Sirius prodded a rock with his wand. "Take hold, now."


	7. Enter England

I swear I thought my account had been deleted. I am extremely, terribly sorry for leaving all of you hanging for… lots of years. I doubt anyone is reading this anymore because of it. Henceforth, I am going to struggle to update at least once a month in case anyone happens to read this. Terribly, horribly sorry. Really, I am.

I was going to delete this story until I realized it was well-written. I've fallen out of love with HP, I'm afraid, but this story will be finished, I swear it.

-

Harry watched as Raye took the rock, her eyes widening. The scene seemed to blur out for a bit, and then he found himself in the midst of a jungle of industry. England, about 16 years ago or so. Can you speak English? 

Reasonably. Raye was looking around her, wide eyed. So this is London. 

Yes. We should be meeting a comrade of mine around here. 

"Sirius! There you are." Harry bit back a gasp of surprise. Lucius Malfoy?! He looked younger than Sirius… Harry frowned. How old was Lucius? _Was _ Lucius _the comrade Sirius was talking about?_ Harry couldn't fathom how this worked.

Meanwhile, said Lucius was rushing over towards both Sirius and Raye. "Erm, a longbow and a dirk is not commonly seen carried around here," he said, glancing about as Muggles gave Raye curious looks. Raye frowned, watching as he gestured to her weapons.

"What … do you want me to do with them?"

"Er, well, um… nevermind. Let's just get out of here."

Lucius hurried Raye and Sirius through the streets, causing heads to turn at the sight of a twelve-year-old, oriental girl carrying a bow near twice her height and a dagger that snarled at people when they got too close. "Here, the Order of the Phoenix has been awaiting your presence." Lucius gave a wink. Harry was a bit startled that it wasn't at the old place before remembering that the old place had been Sirius' home. And that the old place was now the new place. Or the new-old place. Or something. God he hated time-travel. Dumbeldore looked up and smiled as the three stepped into the room. He was surrounded with others, some of whom Harry recognized. Whoa. McGonagall was PRETTY.

"You are the smith we have sent for," Dumbeldore said, causing Harry to whip back around. It was more of a statement than a question, despite the fact that Raye was younger and smaller than anyone would have guessed.

Raye hesitated, looking at Dumbeldore. Harry realized how intimidating this must be to such a young girl. Sorcerers and witches over twice her age towered above her, with that much more experience than she had.

"Yes," she said, her answer barely above a whisper.

Dumbeldore smiled knowingly.

"Welcome."

-

Harry sat, completely enthralled with the sight of Raye as she worked. Well, not completely. He was aware enough of Sirius and Lucius to note that they had about the same reaction. The way she handled herself in this magical smith-shop was, frankly, magical. Flames leapt up to lick at her arms and face and her eyes were glowing an eerie, purple color. Fire was definitely "her" element. It quite nearly _danced_ around her as she worked on a blade. It swirled and twirled about, playfully pulling and tossing her hair and clothes.

As suddenly as the fire had first flared up to this state, it died down. Raye paused to catch her breath, completely winded, and Sirius stood immediately and went to her. The last tongue of flame caressed the blade Raye had been working with as it slowly floated down to her outstretched hand. She caught it and held it close before slumping down onto the floor.

Sirius stood, a little awkwardly, above her. cough Um, are you alright? 

Raye nodded, still breathing heavily. Lucius bounded to his feet. "Er, so, should we try the sword?" he asked a little nervously. He had bandages around his hand, and Harry had a theory about what they were from. "Go ahead, Sirius."

Sirius laughed. "I even warned you about that dagger." Heh, Harry's theory was right. "I said, 'Take a look at the dagger with the pommel, not the one with a full tang and wrapped grip. That one bites.'"

"And I told you I didn't know what the heck you were talking about! I mean, they're all knives, right? They all work the same, and they all look the same!"

Raye looked up, a comical look of a mix between extreme weariness and 'what-the-heck-is-your-problem' evident as she glanced at Lucius.

"Except in this case, where one bites and the other doesn't," Sirius smirked.

Lucius grumbled.

"Sirius? Lucius? Ms Raye?" Like Lucius, Harry turned at the newcomer, The voice was kind of familiar. The face was definitely familiar. And younger. Jeeze, go back a decade-and-a-half and everyone looks SO young! Wait … Harry rubbed his temples wearily. Traveling back in time, even through a memory, gave him a headache.

Remus Lupin smiled from behind the doorframe. "My, all of you have been out here for quite a long time. We were going to eat all of the food without you."

'Oh, lunchtime already?" Sirius perked up considerably, and Harry had to laugh.

Remus snorted. "I wasn't going to get you, but Minerva made me come. I suppose we can't let the girl starve." Remus smiled, eyes twinkling, at Raye. He crossed the room and extended a hand. "And honestly, Sirius, you could have helped her up."

Raye laughed, still clutching the sword as she allowed Remus to help her up.

Sirius glared. "I-I was going to …"

Lucius laughed as he headed for the door. "I'm going on ahead, since all of you are taking your sweet time."

Remus laughed. "Ah, Come on, Black. James is actually here for once."

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Whaat?" Sirius asked, making a "the-apocalypse-is-here!" face. "Lili let him out of the house?!"

Raye smiled a little as she watched the two men walking ahead of her, Remus elbowing Sirius in the side, protesting in James' favor while Sirius just grinned and cracked an imaginary whip, complete with the "wha-psh" sound. This earned him a shove from Remus, who began to lecture him about things like, "You should be more supportive of his family life," and "At least James can settle down! It's a nice contrast to your immaturity," and, "Don't ignore me! Hey, don't cover your ears on me!!"

Harry, however, wasn't laughing. _James is actually here for once_ kept ringing in his ears, and he shivered in anticipation, waiting for the scene to change.

Of course it didn't, seeming just to spite him. Actually, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at what happened next. Lucius, who had apparently waited for them anyway outside the building, screeched, "WATCH OUT!!!" and a wave of heat and flame rolled over the room.

Harry blinked in shock as the smoke and debris began to settle down. _What the hell?_ He heard a groan as a figure stood up, blood trickling down the side of his face. Remus coughed at the smoke as he searched the room. "Sirius!!! Ms Raye?!"

An answering groan came from the side. Harry strained his eyes as the smoke cleared. Finally, he could see Sirius, a bit dazed, crouched protectively with his arms around Raye, who had finally gotten over her shock and was coughing loudly.

"A-are you both … alright?" Remus asked, relief etched into his face.

Sirius blinked. "Give me … a second… I think I'm fine. Hm, my body won't move."

"I'm fine, it's just the smoke," Raye said in between coughs.

Lucius rushed in, hair blackened by smoke and looking as if he had been thrown into … something … and Sirius finally stood up as Remus, once again, helped Raye up.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Lucius shook his head, trying to smooth his hair back down. "I was coming back in to tell you two to move it or I really wouldn't leave anything on the table for you, but when I grabbed the doorframe, it lit up!"

"It was probably set there to destroy the smith," a new voice said from what had once been the doorway. "Are you all alright? We heard the explosion back in Order HQ." Harry paused, frozen at the sound of the voice. He turned slowly.

James Potter stood in the remnants of the door a moment before hurrying in. When he had satisfied himself that no one was seriously hurt, and after pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to Remus for the cut on his head, he finally smiled. "Of course, the first time in a while that I've made it here, and you had to blow something up, didn't you, Sirius?"

"I didn't do it! … this time…" Sirius was indignant.

James laughed, a little tensely given the situation, and stepped over to Remus. "What is it?"

Remus was studying the wood of the doorframe. He frowned and some pieces of wood glowed. "A trigger. The doorframe was booby-trapped."

James' face grew black with anger before he finally sighed. "Well, as long as all of you are alright …" He then frowned slyly at Sirius. "Now are you all going to go to lunch or am I going to have to eat it all?" He then grinned. "I brought some of Lili's coffee cake."

Remus smiled, tossing the piece of wood to the ground. "Then by all means, we should go. I'm sure she'd be furious if James ate it all himself."

James chuckled until he heard the "wha-psh" from behind him. He whirled around and seized Sirius by the shoulder. "Now what is 'wha-psh' supposed to mean, hm Sirius?"

Sirius laughed openly in his face. "What do you think it means, Jamesy-poo?"

"No food for you."

"Aagh, no, darnit!"

"Ms Raye Hino?" James said, ignoring Sirius' tirades about how he had to have all of his nourishment. "I'm James Potter."

Raye smiled and shook his hind. "Nice to meet you," she said shyly.

Remus smiled, "C'mon, kids, off to food. Hm, it's probably all cold already."

James was the last to leave the room. He looked back at the mess all over the smiths' shop, and Harry was certain he saw an anger smoldering in his face. "London's become far too dangerous," he muttered. "Whoever did this had better be thankful they didn't kill any of them." James' eyes glinted ominously.

Harry gulped. His father was a frightening man when irked.

As he hurried out after the group, Harry glanced at the debris where the doorframe once stood. A sliver of wood glowed up at him, some sort of symbol obvious on it. He couldn't help but wonder if Lucius had set it off on purpose.


End file.
